Highly detailed surface models are becoming commonplace in the area of computer graphics, in part due to three-dimensional scanning technologies. Typically, these models are represented as dense triangle meshes.
Subdivision surfaces have become popular recently in graphical modeling, animation, and computer aided design (CAD)/modeling (CAM) because of their stability in numerical computation, simplicity in coding, and most importantly their capability in modeling/representing complex shapes of arbitrary topology. However, current methods of subdivision suffer from exponential memory growth.